


Healing

by Blueslushy



Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Hospital, School, autistic headcanon, autistic!miku, autstic!teto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueslushy/pseuds/Blueslushy
Summary: (Ongoing)Tetos always had a hard time in life, but will her luck change when she meets a mysterious teal haired stranger?





	Healing

Teto slowly opened the back door to her high school, looking out for anyone who might be there. “Coast clear.” She muttered to herself. She stepped in, her eyes fluttering as they adjusted to the cold, dark hallway. She stood still. A faint buzzing sound from the broken air conditioning rang throughout. “You can do this, you can do this…” She whispered while stimming with her hoodie strings She walked in this way every day of school for the past semester, which had only started a couple of weeks ago. She kept on being attacked by a group of bullies when she used the used the front entrance. All the principal was willing to do was tell her to just use the back entrance. “It's probably because he just want another autistic student to just disappear from the public eye.” She thought, tears forming and sliding down her face mask. She brought her hand up to wipe them away, her long brown hair brushing up against the back of her hoodie. She hated dressing this way, boring ugly brown hair, plain hoodie, no skirt, pants that felt awful and had holes in them. But, she knew that if she wore what she wanted to (Red hair in twin drills, Skirts, Cute T-shirts), she would just be made fun of. Plus, she knew she couldn't wear anything that exposed her arms. She continued walking down the empty hallway, her shoes making loud steping sounds, entertaining the thought that maybe today wasn't gonna be bad like every school day so far  
_____________________________________  
Miku stepped into the front entrance to the school. She took a look around the commons, eyeing all of the potential friends she could make. She got up on her tippy toes and flapped her hands. Today was her first day in school after moving. Her teal hair tied in two long twintails bounced up with her, separating from her yellow dress she had on. Suddenly, the bell rung, Miku pulled her school map out of her pocket and tried to locate where she was and where her class was. The school suddenly seemed larger. All the people that were in front of her quickly went down the halls, leaving her by herself. She sighed and started searching.  
_____________________________________  
Teto continued her walk. At least the back route was quiet and she didn't have to cover her ears every 5 minutes. But, suddenly, the silence was stopped by a familiar voice.

“Heh, we missed you.” a female voice said, breaking the silence of the hallway.

“Nononono, please not today.” Teto muttered to herself, her tears returning while she covered her eyes with her hands. That was the voice of the leader of that group that tormented her earlier this semester. “How did they find me?” She thought

“You really thought you could escape us, huh?” Said one of the male members, pulling Teto’s hand away from her eyes with force. “Now, how about we do something special now that we're back together? A gift perhaps?” He continued, pulling a baseball bat out of his backpack. Teto was shaking, muttering random phrases to herself. 

“Aww, you don't know how to accept a present, do you?” The leader of the group, the only female member, said “Probably because you've never even gotten a gift before, because nobody loves you.” She elaborated. “No problem, however. Let's make her first memorable.” She gave a signal and one member took a swing at Teto’s leg. A loud snap came from her leg impacted by the bat. Teto was knocked to the floor, her leg hurt like hell. She started to scream in pain. “Heh, looks like she enjoyed it.” The leader said, causing the gang to laugh. “Come on, we have some cigarettes to smoke” She gave another signal, pulled out a pack of cigarettes, and the group walked away, one member spitting on Teto as he walked out. Teto was in so much pain, more tears flew down her face. She continued to scream. But then suddenly, nothing. Teto felt like she couldn't move or speak. Tears continued to fall, but her body wouldn't let her get up, wouldn't let her cry for help. Teto was having a shutdown. Thankfully nobody even walked down this hallway anyways, all of the classrooms inside were abandoned.  
_____________________________________  
Miku stopped in a hallway. This didn't look like the right place. “Um, excuse me-” She said to two teens walking by “Could you help-” They walked past her. “Um, excuse me-” She said to the next person she saw. They too, walked past her “Um-” Again, no response. The bell rang. The halls were deserted. “Why are people so rude?” Miku said to herself. “Whatever” She continued down the long halls, looking for her class. 30 Minutes passed, she was hopelessly lost. She had one last hall to check. Strangely, she didn't hear any teachers lecturing like the other halls. Miku swallowed the fear in her gut and carried on.  
_____________________________________  
An hour had passed for Teto. The shutdown finally let go of it's grasp on her. She tried to stand up, grabbing the wall for ballance. She got up on both legs and slowly inched her way down the hall. Teto’s tears were gone, but mostly because she was dehydrated. Her face was still stained with dried tears and the spit of that member. Teto eventually let go of the wall. She was limping, but she could walk. Kind of. Teto heard footsteps. “Nonono, please don't hurt me again!” She whispered, instinctively ducking down. Suddenly, she was knocked down. Teto looked up at the cause, and found someone she hadn't seen before. They had teal hair and a yellow dress on. Teto automatically assumed that they wanted to hurt her too. Why else would they go down this hallway? The bullies probably sent them. Teto clinched her fist. “Hey!” Teto yelled in a sudden burst of anger “I've had to deal with so much shit today, and I'm not gonna let another asshole hurt me again.” Teto looked up again, and saw tears flying.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I bumped into you, I don't want to hurt you, I'm new, I'm lost and I can't find my classroom.” Miku said while shaking. Teto felt awful, she yelled at a stranger that was nice. Regaining her ballance, Teto got up using the wall again.

“I.. I'm sorry.” Teto said. “I'm an idiot.” Teto limped away again, she got to her feet quicker than last time. She moved as fast as she was able to by hopping on one foot, going out of the hallway and falling into an abandoned classroom.  
_____________________________________  
“Wait, hold on!” Miku said, but, the stranger was far away. “Why were they limping, did they get hurt?” Miku questioned to herself “They did say something about being hurt…” Miku was worried, but they were already far away. Miku pushed her worries away and continued on down the hall. After more long minutes searching, her eyes lit up! Her classroom! She ran to the door, silently preparing a speech about why she's late, but when she looked inside, nothing. No teacher, no students, no desks even. She did however see something in the corner of the room, and heard faint sobbing. She silently pushed open the door. It was the stranger, they were in the corner, their leg in their arms, muttering something to themself about how today was crappy. Miku closed the door gently.  
_____________________________________  
Teto stared at the wall. She was losing energy. Everything that has already happened today took away her spoons. She struggled to stay awake. But, then she saw blackness, then her hearing went out, and then she felt herself falling over. However, she soon snapped out of it. She opened her eyes, she was in a… Doctor's office? A cast was around her leg. The heart monitor beeped, and there were wires connected to her. There was no doctor or nurse in sight, but she did see someone there. It was that stranger with the teal hair. Did they bring her here, after how she treated them? 

“You're awake!” Miku said, excitedly. “How do you feel?”

“Ok” Teto said, nervously, avoiding eye contact with the person, but, it seemed like she was avoiding eye contact too.

“Good!” Miku spoke “I found you in that classroom and went to the nurse to come get you. Your injury was so bad that they had to send you here. What happened to you?”

“Some jerks took a baseball bat and hit my leg with it.” Teto forced out.

“T-That's awful!” Miku said, taken by surprise. “Do you know who they are, we should try to get them suspended!”

“I’ve tried.” Teto said “The school just doesn't care. I don't even know their names.” She noticed that the stranger was bouncing their leg while they sat down.

“O-oh…” Miku spoke. She put her hands in her lap. “M-may I know your name?” She asked.

“I'm...Teto.” Teto replied “Who are you?” She asked

“I'm Miku!” Miku replied, giving a nervous smile. “I don't wanna sound rude, but what gender do you identify as?” She asked

“Girl.” Teto responded. “You?”

“Girl as well!” Miku responded. Letting out a giggle. Teto took a look at the clock, it was 12:30. 

“Shouldn't you be in class right now?” Teto asked.

“I technically don't have a class right now. The classroom you were in was what was on my schedule.” Miku said. “I had to go and talk to the principal about it while the nurse was helping you, and he gave me the rest of the day off. “ She continued. “Is it just me or is he super weird?” She asked. Teto nodded her head.

“I tell him I'm being bullied when I walk in and he told me to “just use the back entrance””. She said, imitating his voice. Miku giggled at that.

“He's definitely hiding something, I tried to search him up while you were out cold and I found absolutely nothing at first, but then when I looked deeper into Google, I found an old scan of a Yakuza handbook that was online and his name was written on it!” Miku said, talking faster. “Is he apart of that, was he a past member, ooh, or maybe he's a former detective, scanning documents and bringing justice, or-” Miku stopped herself “Sorry. Sometimes when I'm passionate about something I… talk about it too much.”

“No no, its ok. I understand. I infodump  
too.” Teto replied. Miku’s face lit up.

“Ar- Are... y- You… Are you Au-” Miku struggled to say. She didn't want to be rude and assume something about Teto. But, Teto just smiled.

“Yes, I am autistic.” Teto replied. “Are you?” She asked back. Miku nodded her head and started flapping her hands, tears forming in her eyes.

“I never ever thought that I would find someone else like me!!” Miku explained. Teto followed her and flapped her hands too, giggling, she hadn't flapped in a long time. “I like you!” Miku said “Would you wanna be friends?” She asked. Teto stopped flapping

“You're not just tricking me, right?” Teto asked.

“I would never do that.” Miku said back

“O- Ok.” Teto said, hesitantly. “That's happened to me before. Someone pretended to be my friend for a month, just so that they could learn secrets about me and tell them to my bullies. I trusted them with everything…” Tears formed in her eyes again as she remembered those bad memories. “I remember the day it happened, I walked in and she was standing with them, and they started to make fun of me and they...they” Teto couldn't finish the story. “I don't like to talk about it.”

“I'm so sorry that happened to you.” Miku responded “Pinky promise, I'll never do that.” Miku stuck out her pinky finger. Teto hooked hers onto Miku’s. Miku took her hand and wiped some tears away from Teto before quickly pulling both of her hands away. “Sorry, I didn't ask if it was ok to touch you…” Miku said

“It's ok to touch me, thank you for asking.” Teto replied. Miku put her hand back up to Teto’s eyes, wiping all the tears away. Miku’s soft hands felt nice on Teto’s face. Miku took care of all the tears running down Teto’s face and pulled both hands away. Miku leaned in and gave Teto a hug. 

“It'll be ok” Miku kept on repeating to Teto. Stroking the back of her head. Teto blushed up. She really liked the way Miku’s arms felt, so soft, so relaxing, comforting… Teto closed her eyes and took note of Miku’s sent; A mix of a flowery perfume and a natural human body scent

“You know, you're the first real friend I've ever had…” Teto said. playing with her hoodie strings again. Miku smiled, and then looked at Teto’s cast

“May I sign it?” Miku asked, pointing at the cast

“Of course!” Teto responded. Miku pulled away from Teto and walked over to her backpack, grabbing a marker pouch. She signed her name and drew a leek under it. Teto giggled in response.

For the next 3 days Teto was in the hospital, and every day before and after school, Miku visited. She even helped her learn how to walk on crutches! The day Teto was released (which happened to be on a Friday) Miku rushed over to the hospital, excited to spend a weekend with Teto.


End file.
